Mitosis is a process by which a complete copy of a duplicated genome is segregated by the microtuble spindle apparatus into two daughter cells. Aurora-kinases, key mitotic regulators required for genome stability, have been found to be overexpressed in human tumors. There is therefore an existing need in the therapeutic arts for compounds which inhibit Aurora-kinases, compositions comprising the inhibitors and methods of treating diseases during which Aurora-kinases are unregulated or overexpressed.